Fame Tastes Tea
by redlittleriding
Summary: Qual era o sabor da fama? Para eles tinha gosto de chá de camomila.  SEGUNDO LUGAR DO VI CHALLENGE DE SONGFICS  Versão premiada e versão betada disponíveis
1. Chapter 1

**Minha primeira fic aqui do , espero que vocês gostem! Escrevi ela pro VI Challenge de Songfics organizado pela Trixie Ray. Essa é para vocês, fãs do bom e velho Pinhão! Beijos nas bochechas de vocês todas! :** Não esqueçam de dar seu reviews me dizer o que precisa melhorar. Até!**

**Fame tastes tea**

**Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.**

(Pare de empacar, faça um nome pra você)

**Boy you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out.**

(Cara, é melhor você colocar aquela caneta no papel e espalhar seu charme)

**If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up**

(Se você falar é melhor andar, melhor mandar todos à mer**)

**With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun**

(Com mais do que boas armadilhas enquanto estiver na mira de uma arma)

A pressão é implacável. Repórteres só existem para te deixar louco. Como se não bastasse toda a perseguição que sofreu no quinto ano, Harry agora se vê diante do dobro de repórteres comparado a antes. Ótimo! Matar o grande Lorde das Trevas não foi o suficiente para acabar com a pressão da mídia, pelo contrário! Serviu só pra fazer aquele bando de sanguessuga o colocar num patamar acima do de celebridade.

Harry Potter agora é um Ídolo. E não era qualquer ídolo. Era daquele tipo de pessoa que não podia sair sozinho na rua, que todos queriam por perto e que era encontrado pelos gritos das fãs.

E quantas fãs! Também pudera, Deus fora bondoso com o Menino que Sobreviveu, com sua beleza, pelo menos. Um moreno de cabelos espetados e de estatura mediana é fácil de encontrar por aí. Porém, poucos terão sua musculatura, seu jeito de andar característicos, os belos olhos verde esmeralda e, acima de tudo, aquela cicatriz que o identificava a quilômetros de distância.

**Start talking "a sensationalist"**

(Comece a falar "um sensacionalismo")

**Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent**

(Oh, ele é um pouco esperto até certo ponto)

**If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut**

(Se for falar é melhor andar e manter sua boca fechada)

**With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun**

(Com mais do que boas armadilhas enquanto estiver na mira de uma arma)

**13h – Em uma rua movimentada de Londres**

Era a inauguração de um posto de atendimento bruxo em uma movimentada rua trouxa, o rebuliço era geral e os dois primeiros ministros, bruxo e trouxa, estavam unidos para afirmar mais um acordo entre eles.

- É com grande prazer - começou o Primeiro-Ministro Trouxa - que inauguramos esse Posto de atendimento bruxo, para tornar mais fácil a integração entre as diferentes camadas da população. Espero assim, reafirmar os laços de amizade entre humanos normais e bruxos. - uma explosão de palmas cobriu suas palavras.

A rua estava mais lotada do que o normal e todos estavam virados para um palco que foi armado bem em frente ao posto. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente por algo que com certeza não era a inauguração.

- Agora, chamamos aqui o maior responsável por essa união, aqueles que vocês todos conhecem - a multidão ficou cada vez mais barulhenta - HARRY POTTER!

A multidão explodiu entre gritos e vivas além dos costumeiros gritos de "gostoso" de fãs enlouquecidas.

De traz dos guardas saiu Harry Potter, os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca, os óculos na ponta do nariz, vestido impecavelmente em um terno risca de giz, começou a subir as escadas que o levavam ao topo do palanque, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra acenando para a multidão. Ele se aproximou do microfone e disse sem tomar o lugar que o Primeiro-Ministro lhe oferecia no palanquete:

- Obrigado por estarem aqui hoje. - Sua voz grave saiu em meio a um sorriso e um aceno, logo depois ele se afastou do microfone e foi em direção ao Ministro da Magia que segurava uma imensa tesoura em frente a uma grande fita vermelha. Harry se postou ao lado dele, esperou a foto bater e cortou a fita. Logo depois saiu escoltado por seus seguranças.

Hermione estava logo ao seu lado:

- Bom trabalho Harry! - disse animada - você vai poder tirar o dia off depois da seção de fotos pra revista Magic.

- QUE bom, Mione... - respondeu sarcástico - e como vai a sua vida? E o Rony?

- Ah, ele está bem, essa vida dele de ex-combatente é ótima para que ele possa ficar com as pernas pra cima no ócio o dia inteiro. Tenho pena da Molly nessas horas.

- Inveja dele... - Harry disse mais para si mesmo. Porém não pode responder a Mione, que perguntava o que ele tinha dito, pois seus olhos haviam sido desviados para uma massa de cabelos loiros.

O coração bateu mais rápido e ele olhou novamente. Decepção. Era apenas mais uma moça saltitante de cabelos platinados que acenava freneticamente para ele. Fazia meses que não o via.

E Harry havia feito de tudo para que ele fosse inocentado de todas as acusações. Um pacto silencioso, mas seu coração ansiava por ver aqueles olhos acinzentados mais uma vez.

**(Panic! : meet the press)**

(Panico! Encontrem a imprensa!)

**It's time for us to take a chance**

**It's time for us to take a chance**

(É a nossa hora tentar

É nossa hora de tentar)

**(Panic!: meet the press)**

(Panico! Encontrem a imprensa!)

**It's time for us to take a chance**

**It's time for us...**

(É nossa hora de tentar

É a nossa hora...)

**Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines,**

(Nós somos apenas os sonhos molhados de revista virtuais)

**Make us it, make us hip, make us scene**

(Nos torne isso, nos faça famosos, nos ponha em cena)

**Or shrug us off your shoulders**

(Ou nos tire dos seus ombros)

**Don't approve a single word that we wrote**

(Não aprove nem uma palavra que escrevermos)

**Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines,**

(Nós somos apenas os sonhos molhados de revistas virtuais)

**Make us it, make us hip, make us scene**

(Nos torne isso, nos faça famosos, nos ponha em cena)

**Or shrug us off your shoulders**

(Ou nos tire de seus ombros)

**Don't approve a single word that we wrote**

(Não aprove nem uma palavra que escrevermos)

Não muito distante dalí, os olhos que Harry desejava ardentemente reencontrar o observavam com avidez. Draco Malfoy estava no cabinete especial, onde várias personalidades do mundo bruxo e trouxa se encontravam para prestigiar o evento de uma posição superior.

Nada atraía sua atenção mais do que o moreno que acenava para a multidão com um sorriso largo. Draco queria aquele sorriso só para si. Mas não podia possuí-lo. Harry Potter era um ícone, um exemplo, ele, algo tão impuro, não poderia tê-lo.

- Você devia parar de resistir de uma vez - uma voz masculina parou ao seu lado. Draco virou-se para encará-lo e não pode controlar o espanto. Mas se não era o Pobretão mor!

- O que faz aqui, Wiesel? - disse em tom de desprezo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta, a camisa pólo azul acentuava a cor de seus olhos, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo - Ficou com a mão coçando para ver seu amigo? E como você entrou aqui?

Rony apenas o encarou, não gostava do loiro, mas conhecia Harry a tempo demais para tentar forçá-lo a mudar de idéia. Não era por gosto que estivesse ali, era pra ajudar um amigo.

- Agradeço a sua preocupação com a minha mão perdida - disse Rony levantando a prótese de ferro mágica - mas ela está em ótimas condições. No entanto, parece que não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- O que quer dizer? - Draco encarou o ruivo de cima a baixo, este estava usando tênis simples e calça jeans, além de uma camisa larga onde estava escrito "Ctrl + Alt + Del". Apesar de estar na reserva ainda mantinha a excelente forma: o braço que restara era musculoso e o resto do seu corpo o acompanhava, até mesmo a prótese mágica era feita para resistir a exercícios pesados e para deixar o corpo proporcional. Os cabelos ruivos jogados pra traz desleixadamente.

- Quero dizer que, se você continuar olhando pro Harry do jeito que você olha, vai acabar arrancando um pedaço dele, mesmo nessa distância.

- Oh, quão espirituoso!

- Não estou de brincadeira. - Rony olhou fundo nos olhos de Malfoy - O Harry não está em melhores condições que você.

- Ele parecia bem feliz há alguns instantes...

- Veja por você mesmo. - e lhe estendeu um pergaminho enrolado - Se eu fosse você iria para um lugar reservado, Harry escreveu isso pra mim e pra Mione há uns dias atrás, graças a Merlin que Hermione não viu isso!

Dito isso o ruivo aparatou de onde estava, deixando um Malfoy estupefato para traz, ele olhou para os outros presentes, com receio de que alguém tenha escutado a conversa, mas aparentemente todos estavam mais interessados na movimentação lá fora ou na mesa de frios.

Draco se virou e saiu do camarote, alcançando a rua entrou no primeiro beco e aparatou em sua mansão.

**5 horas - Hora do chá**

Harry estava deitado no divã vermelho que possuía em sua sala de estar. Monstro se aproximava com o chá.

- Aqui está senhor... - disse o elfo com sua voz arrastada.

- Apenas deixe aí na mesinha Monstro, obrigado. - O elfo obedeceu e depois voltou para a cozinha.

Harry continuou deitado, agora observando a fumaça que saía do bule de chá. Sentiu o seu aroma, era chá de camomila. Nem ao menos tomava chá, apenas sabia que aquele aroma lhe lembrava alguém. Era o chá preferido de Draco.

Voltou a olhar o teto, perdido em pensamentos. A sua vida atual o deixava cada vez mais longe do que realmente queria. Mais de uma vez pensou em abandonar aquele corpo, se não podia ser feliz qual o objetivo de continuar vivendo?

Fechou os olhos bem apertados, desejou com toda a sua força que a campainha tocasse e ela tocou.

**Mais cedo - Mansão Malfoy**

Assim que chegou em casa Draco sentou-se no sofá, mandara que seus empregados não o perturbassem e tirou o pergaminho do bolso. Ardia de curiosidade interna para conhecer o conteúdo do mesmo.

Mas se reteve, lembrou das palavras do pobretão: porque era bom que a sangue-ruim não soubesse do conteúdo daquele pergaminho? Será que era algo assim tão forte, que nem a melhor amiga do moreno poderia saber?

O que mais intrigava o loiro era a expressão do Wiesel. Meio superior, meio sério. Como se segurasse sentimentos mais internos. Patético.

Pôs-se a ler, descobriu que era uma carta.

Dor, marcas de gotas que possivelmente eram lágrimas no papel que borravam a tinta, tristeza, palavras duras, declarações de amizade e uma surpreendente declaração de amor:

_"... acima de tudo, tudo o que eu sempre quis, desde o colégio, antes de Voldemort, antes da dor, antes do óbito de tantos queridos... Tudo o que eu sempre quis estava do meu lado o tempo todo! O que eu queria tinha nome e sobrenome. Era ao mesmo tempo meu pesadelo e meu sonho. Sempre que eu quisesse, podia olhá-lo, porém agora já não posso mais. Recriminem-me se quiserem, mas se eu não conseguir estar ao lado de um dos meus maiores inimigos até o fim de meus tempos eu poderia acabar agora. Não existe sentido no mundo sem ele... sem Draco."_

Ver seu nome no fim daquele pergaminho era ao mesmo tempo um susto e a realização de um sonho. O Santo Potter sempre foi tudo que ele sempre quis, e descobrir que a recíproca era verdadeira mexeu com seu interior de uma maneira que era indescritível!

Estava em choque, não conseguia de mover. Ficou ali olhando para seu nome, lendo e relendo a última parte do escrito por muito tempo, horas até. Quando era mais ou menos hora do chá ele se levantou, ignorou a empregada e saiu da mansão.

**What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little**

(O que quer de mim? Só me deixe respirar um pouco)

**What do you want to see? ****Me ni mieru mono?**

(O que você quer ver? Está na frente dos seus olhos)

**What do you want to believe? Still nothing can settled**

(Em que você quer acreditar? Nada pode estar acertado ainda)

**Hold on your words you say it's no good**

(Segure nas palavras que diz, não está bom)

Harry abriu a porta, e não pode conter o susto. Parado na sua frente estava justamente aquele que desejara no minuto passado. Draco tinha os cabelos longos bagunçados deslizando sobre seus ombros.

A primeira coisa em que reparou foram seus olhos, que costumavam ser tão profundos e cinzas, mas que agora estavam avermelhados, provavelmente por ter chorado...? Isso sim é surpreendente, Draco Malfoy chorando? Até a idéia parecia incabível.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou um pouco excitante. Harry se afastou, dando espaço para que o outro passasse, sem pronunciar palavra.

Draco adentrou o apartamento e nem ao menos fingiu conferir a mobília, encarou o chão por uns segundos e depois se virou novamente para Harry, que continuava no mesmo lugar:

- Posso sentar? - o moreno fez um gesto com a mão em direção ao sofá.

Draco se sentou, as pernas espaçadas e as costas arqueadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Era óbvio que este refletia profundamente no que dizer. Harry decidiu se sentar novamente no divã, ao lado do sofá.

- Encontrei seu amiguinho hoje...

- Rony? – que amigos mais tinha?

- Acho que é esse o nome dele... - Draco deu de ombros - então, hoje ele veio falar comigo sobre isso aqui... - e jogou o pergaminho sobre seu colo.

Imediatamente Harry reconheceu a carta que escrevera para seus amigos naquele dia nublado onde suas crises existenciais estavam com força total. Foi um dia em que se sentia particularmente vazio.

**Nani wo motome soshite nani wo ukeireru?**

(O que você quer, o que ganha com isso?)

**Futatsu ni hitotsu! Boku ni wa mada sore ga I don't know**

(Dois se tornam Um! Eu não entendo o que isso é)

**Tonari de warau kimi wa**

(Do meu lado você está sorrindo)

- É verdade? - perguntou Draco, olhando para seus olhos intensamente.

- O que? - Harry realmente não entendeu, estava perdido em seus pensamentos e quando voltou ainda estava na irrealidade.

- O que está no fim da carta... - uma pausa - É verdade?

_"Não existe sentido no mundo sem ele... sem Draco."_

É claro que era verdade! Mas era claro do mesmo jeito que não era possível dizer isso a ele, não assim desse jeito. O que ele estaria pensando? Sem palavras e sem fôlego, fechou os olhos com força e acenou com a cabeça. O que mais poderia fazer?

No minuto seguinte sentiu um par de mãos quentes pousarem em seu rosto e erguerem um pouco sua face. Sentiu a força do olhar do loiro mesmo com os olhos bem fechados.

- Abra os olhos. - disse uma voz rouca em tom imperativo.

**Hey Liar, Hey Liar**

(Hey, mentiroso, hey mentiroso)**  
**

**What do you think of living without me?**

(O que acha de viver sem mim?)**  
**

**Nee Liar, Oh yea Liar**

(Nee mentiroso, oh mentiroso)**  
**

**Todomaru koto wa muimi?**

(Existe alguma razão para ainda estar aqui?)**  
**

Não podia deixar de acatar aquela ordem, quando abriu os olhos se deparou com os dele. Aqueles olhos prateados que tanto admirara. Finalmente estavam ali, na distancia que ele sempre quis.

- Você sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? - Draco disse numa voz fraca, ainda mais rouca que o normal. De novo não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

E então Draco o beijou, um beijo doce e quente.

Eles eram tudo o que precisavam.

Tudo o que procuraram o tempo todo estava ali.

E o mundo não era nada comparado àquele beijo.

Nada era.

**Just for the record,**

**The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:**

**A. Indifference or**

**B. Disinterest in what the critics say**

(Só pra lembrar,

O tempo hoje está um pouco sarcástico com uma boa chance de:

A. Indiferença ou

B. Desinteresse, no que a critica diz.)

**Oie gente! Espero que tenham gostado, foi curtinha, foi bobinha, mas eu gostei de escrever... Só pra informar vocês, as músicas que eu usei nesse one-shot foram Panic at The disco - Londo Beckoned Songs About Money Wiritten By Machines e ONE OK ROCK - Liar. Minha inspiração foi justamente ver que podia usar músicas de Panic na fic, e mano... eu AMO Panic. E as letras deles são tçao boas que eu sempre tive vontade de escrever fics com elas.**

**ANYWAY, aguardem mais fics. Um beijo pra vocês! :****


	2. Chapter 2

**Minha primeira fic aqui do Fanfiction, espero que vocês gostem! Escrevi ela pro VI Challenge de Songfics organizado pela Trixie Ray. Essa é para vocês, fãs do bom e velho Pinhão! Beijos nas bochechas de vocês todas! :** Não esqueçam de dar seu reviews me dizer o que precisa melhorar. Até!**

**[EDIT]: Peguei segundo lugar com essa fic e vou dizer que ela não tava nem um pouco boa. Agradeço à Tirxie Ray pelas críticas e não, eu não surtei lendo elas, me ajudou a arrumar a história, pois a escrevi na doida de uma vez só e nem betei. (Naquela velha história do "deixa aí que eu Beto depois"... é.)**

**Obrigado pelos comentários e que bom que vocês não ficaram muito nervosas comigo com o fato do Ron não ter um braço, ok? Eu levei em conta o estrunchamento na saída do ministério. E não levem a mal a piadinha do Draco, ele tava de mal humor. (e eu acho sim, que ele é capaz disso, ele fez pior já)**

**Enfim, chega de blá, blá, blá... leia a versão betada da fic. (Espero que eu tenha deixado as coisas mais claras agora)**

**Um beijo!**

**Fame Tastes Tea**

**Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.**

(Pare de empacar, faça um nome pra você)

**Boy you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out.**

(Cara, é melhor você colocar aquela caneta no papel e espalhar seu charme)

**If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up**

(Se você falar é melhor andar, melhor mandar todos à mer**)

**With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun**

(Com mais do que boas armadilhas enquanto estiver na mira de uma arma)

A pressão é implacável. Repórteres só existem para te deixar louco. Como se não bastasse toda a perseguição que sofreu no quinto ano, Harry agora se vê diante do dobro de repórteres comparado a antes. Ótimo! Matar o grande Lorde das Trevas não foi o suficiente para acabar com a pressão da mídia, pelo contrário! Serviu só pra fazer aquele bando de sanguessugas o colocarem num patamar acima do de celebridade.

Harry Potter agora é um Ídolo. E não era qualquer ídolo. Ele era um Herói... Ele era quase um Deus!

Tudo isso porque ele não apenas salvara o mundo bruxo, mas como o mundo trouxa. Ele vingara as mortes de centenas de pessoas que conscientes ou não se envolveram na luta contra as forças do mal.

E quantas fãs! Também pudera, Deus fora bondoso com o Menino que Sobreviveu, com sua beleza, pelo menos. Um moreno de cabelos espetados e de estatura mediana é fácil de encontrar por aí. Porém, poucos terão sua musculatura, seu jeito de andar característicos, os belos olhos verde esmeralda e, acima de tudo, aquela cicatriz que o identificava a quilômetros de distância.

Harry agora deveria ser perfeito, sorrir sempre, ter uma boa aparência, ir a todos os eventos beneficientes, falar com todos os queo elogiavam e saber o nome de figurões da política, bruxa ou não, de cor. Se não fosse Hermione ele teria largado tudo e se escondido numa cabana bem escondidinha no meio do mato. Ele se arrepende amargamente todos os dias por não ter ido.

**Start talking "a sensationalist"**

(Comece a falar "um sensacionalismo")

**Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent**

(Oh, ele é um pouco esperto até certo ponto)

**If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut**

(Se for falar é melhor andar e manter sua boca fechada)

With **more than good hooks while you're all under the gun**

(Com mais do que boas armadilhas enquanto estiver na mira de uma arma)

Era a inauguração de um posto de atendimento bruxo em uma movimentada rua trouxa, o rebuliço era geral e os dois primeiros ministros, bruxo e trouxa, estavam unidos para afirmar mais um acordo entre eles.

- É com grande prazer - começou o Primeiro-Ministro Trouxa - que inauguramos esse Posto de atendimento bruxo, para tornar mais fácil a integração entre as diferentes camadas da população. Espero assim, reafirmar os laços de amizade entre humanos normais e bruxos. - uma explosão de palmas cobriu suas palavras.

A rua estava mais lotada do que o normal e todos estavam virados para um palco que foi armado bem em frente ao posto. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente por algo que com certeza não era a inauguração.

- Agora, chamamos aqui o maior responsável por essa união, aqueles que vocês todos conhecem - a multidão ficou cada vez mais barulhenta - HARRY POTTER!

**(Panic! : meet the press)**

(Panico! Encontra a imprensa!)

**It's time for us to take a chance**

**It's time for us to take a chance**

(É a nossa hora tentar

É nossa hora de tentar)

**(Panic!: meet the press)**

(Panico! Encontra a imprensa!)

**It's time for us to take a chance**

**It's time for us...**

(É nossa hora de tentar

É a nossa hora...)

A multidão explodiu entre gritos e vivas além dos costumeiros gritos de "gostoso" de fãs enlouquecidas.

De traz dos guardas saiu Harry Potter, os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca, os óculos na ponta do nariz, vestido impecavelmente em um terno risca de giz preto, começou a subir as escadas que o levavam ao topo do palanque, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra acenando para a multidão. Ele se aproximou do microfone e disse sem tomar o lugar que o Primeiro-Ministro lhe oferecia no palanquete:

- Obrigado por estarem aqui hoje. - Sua voz grave saiu em meio a um sorriso e um aceno, logo depois ele se afastou do microfone e foi em direção ao Ministro da Magia que segurava uma imensa tesoura em frente a uma grande fita vermelha. Harry se postou ao lado dele, esperou a foto bater e cortou a fita. Logo depois saiu escoltado por seus seguranças.

Hermione estava logo ao seu lado:

- Bom trabalho Harry! - disse animada - você vai poder tirar o dia off depois da seção de fotos pra revista Magic.

- Que bom, Mione... - respondeu sarcástico - e como vai a sua vida? E o Ron? – Essa foi uma pergunta retórica. Harry sabia mais do que ninguém que a vida deles dois estava muito bem, obrigado. Mas ela era sua agente, mais do que sua melhor amiga agora, e ele teria que lidar com isso e ser simpático com ela.

- Ah, ele está bem, essa vida dele de ex-combatente é ótima para que ele possa ficar com as pernas pra cima no ócio o dia inteiro. Tenho pena da Molly nessas horas.

- Inveja dele... - Harry disse mais para si mesmo. Porém não pode responder a Mione, que perguntava o que ele tinha dito, pois seus olhos haviam sido desviados para uma massa de cabelos loiros.

O coração bateu mais rápido e ele olhou novamente. Decepção. Era apenas mais uma moça saltitante de cabelos platinados que acenava freneticamente para ele. Fazia meses que não o via.

E Harry havia feito de tudo para que ele fosse inocentado de todas as acusações. Um pacto silencioso, mas seu coração ansiava por ver aqueles olhos acinzentados mais uma vez.

O que o loiro dera em troca? Ele trocou tudo o que eles construíram por 15 minutos de fama e o largou ali, pra agüentar a nova vida de celebridade fantástica e forçada sozinho. Sem ele.

**Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines,**

(Nós somos apenas os sonhos molhados de revista virtuais)

**Make us it, make us hip, make us scene**

(Nos torne isso, nos faça famosos, nos ponha em cena)

**Or shrug us off your shoulders**

(Ou nos tire dos seus ombros)

**Don't approve a single word that we wrote**

(Não aprove nem uma palavra que escrevermos)

**Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines,**

(Nós somos apenas os sonhos molhados de revistas virtuais)

**Make us it, make us hip, make us scene**

(Nos torne isso, nos faça famosos, nos ponha em cena)

**Or shrug us off your shoulders**

(Ou nos tire de seus ombros)

**Don't approve a single word that we wrote**

(Não aprove nem uma palavra que escrevermos)

Não muito distante dalí, os olhos que Harry desejava ardentemente reencontrar o observavam com avidez. Draco Malfoy estava no cabinete V.I.P., onde várias personalidades do mundo bruxo e trouxa se encontravam para prestigiar o evento de uma posição superior.

Nada atraía sua atenção mais do que o moreno que acenava para a multidão com um sorriso largo. Draco queria aquele sorriso só para si. Mas não podia possuí-lo. Harry Potter era um ícone, um exemplo, ele, algo tão impuro, não poderia tê-lo.

- Você devia parar de resistir de uma vez - uma voz masculina parou ao seu lado. Draco virou-se para encará-lo e não pode controlar o espanto. Mas se não era o Pobretão mor!

- O que faz aqui, _Weasel_? - disse em tom de desprezo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta, a camisa pólo azul acentuava a cor de seus olhos, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo - Ficou com a mão coçando para ver seu amigo? E como você entrou aqui?

Rony apenas o encarou, não gostava do loiro, mas conhecia Harry a tempo demais para tentar forçá-lo a mudar de idéia. Não era por gosto que estivesse ali, era pra ajudar um amigo.

- Agradeço a sua preocupação com a minha mão perdida - disse Rony levantando a prótese de ferro mágica - mas ela está em ótimas condições. No entanto, parece que não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- O que quer dizer? - Draco encarou o ruivo de cima a baixo, este estava usando tênis simples e calça jeans, além de uma camisa larga onde estava escrito "Ctrl + Alt + Del". Apesar de estar na reserva ainda mantinha a excelente forma: o braço que restara era musculoso e o resto do seu corpo o acompanhava, até mesmo a prótese mágica era feita para resistir a exercícios pesados e para deixar o corpo proporcional. Os cabelos ruivos jogados pra traz desleixadamente.

- Quero dizer que, se você continuar olhando pro Harry do jeito que você olha, vai acabar arrancando um pedaço dele, mesmo nessa distância.

- Oh, quão espirituoso!

- Não estou de brincadeira. - Rony olhou fundo nos olhos de Malfoy - O Harry não está em melhores condições que você.

- Ele parecia bem feliz há alguns instantes...

- Veja por você mesmo. - e lhe estendeu um pergaminho enrolado - Se eu fosse você iria para um lugar reservado, Harry escreveu isso pra mim e pra Mione há uns dias atrás, graças a Merlin que Hermione não viu isso!

Dito isso o ruivo aparatou de onde estava, deixando um Malfoy estupefato para traz, ele olhou para os outros presentes, com receio de que alguém tenha escutado a conversa, mas aparentemente todos estavam mais interessados na movimentação lá fora ou na mesa de frios.

Draco se virou e saiu do camarote. Sentiu o toque áspero do pergaminho e o segurou mais firme, continuou andando. Alcançando a rua entrou no primeiro beco e aparatou em sua mansão.

**What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little**

(O que quer de mim? Só me deixe respirar um pouco)

**What do you want to see? ****Me ni mieru mono?**

(O que você quer ver? Está na frente dos seus olhos)

**What do you want to believe? Still nothing can settled**

(Em que você quer acreditar? Nada pode estar acertado ainda)

**Hold** **on your words you say it's no good**

(Segure nas palavras que diz, não está bom)

Era hora do chá. Harry estava deitado no divã vermelho que possuía em sua sala de estar, segurando uma revista na mão, olhando fixamente para a capa. Monstro se aproximava com o chá.

- Aqui está senhor... - disse o elfo com sua voz arrastada.

- Apenas deixe aí na mesinha Monstro, obrigado. - O elfo obedeceu e depois voltou para a cozinha.

Harry jogou a revista ao lado da bandeja, mas continuou deitado, agora observando a fumaça que saía do bule de chá. Sentiu o seu aroma, era chá de camomila. Nem ao menos tomava chá, apenas sabia que aquele aroma lhe lembrava alguém. Era o chá preferido de Draco.

**Nani wo motome soshite nani wo ukeireru?**

(O que você quer, o que ganha com isso?)

**Futatsu ni hitotsu! Boku ni wa mada sore ga I don't know**

(Dois se tornam Um! Eu não entendo o que isso é)

**Tonari de warau kimi wa**

(Do meu lado você está sorrindo)

Voltou a olhar o teto, perdido em pensamentos. A sua vida atual o deixava cada vez mais longe do que realmente queria. Mais de uma vez pensou em abandonar aquele corpo, se não podia ser feliz qual o objetivo de continuar vivendo?

Lembrou dos breves tempos felizes que teve, de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, das tardes maravilhosas que passara com ele na Sala Precisa.

Aí o aroma do chá votou em à mente, mais como uma lembrança do que o que vinha do próprio chá em sua mesa de centro. Chá de camomila naquela época tinha o propósito de fazê-lo esquecer de seus problemas. Pelo menos era o que Draco dizia. Aquelas tardes foram as melhores. O gosto do chá, o toque dos lábios. Harry corou ali deitado em seu sofá.

Fechou os olhos bem apertados, desejou com toda a sua força que a campainha tocasse e ela tocou.

**Hey Liar, Hey Liar**

(Hey, mentiroso, hey mentiroso)

**What do you think of living without me?**

(O que acha de viver sem mim?)

**Nee Liar, Oh yea Liar**

(Nee mentiroso, oh mentiroso)

**Todomaru koto wa muimi?**

(Existe alguma razão para ainda estar aqui?)

Assim que chegou em casa Draco sentou-se no sofá, mandou que seus empregados não o perturbassem e tirou o pergaminho do bolso. Ardia de curiosidade interna para conhecer o conteúdo do mesmo.

Mas se reteve, lembrou das palavras do pobretão: porque era bom que a sangue-ruim não soubesse do conteúdo daquele pergaminho? Será que era algo assim tão forte, que nem a melhor amiga do moreno poderia saber?

O que mais intrigava o loiro era a expressão do Weasel. Meio superior, meio sério. Como se segurasse sentimentos mais internos. Patético.

Pôs-se a ler, descobriu que era uma carta.

Dor, marcas de gotas que possivelmente eram lágrimas no papel que borravam a tinta, tristeza, palavras duras, declarações de amizade e uma surpreendente declaração de amor:

_"... acima de tudo, tudo o que eu sempre quis, desde o colégio, antes de Voldemort, antes da dor, antes do óbito de tantos queridos... Tudo o que eu sempre quis estava do meu lado o tempo todo! O que eu queria tinha nome e sobrenome. Era ao mesmo tempo meu pesadelo e meu sonho. Sempre que eu quisesse, podia olhá-lo, porém agora já não posso mais. Recriminem-me se quiserem, mas se eu não conseguir estar ao lado de um dos meus maiores inimigos até o fim de meus tempos eu poderia acabar agora. Não existe sentido no mundo sem ele... sem Draco."_

**Must be a dream I see, marude deja vu no you**

(Deve ser um sonho que eu vejo, quase um Dejá Vú)

**Trying so hard to know inside of you**

(Tentando tanto conhecer o interior de você)

**Staring your eyes to feel kono omoi ga todoku youni to**

(Encarando seus olhos pra sentir essa vontade de acabar com você)

**Negau kedo risou to wa urahara. So cold!**

(Mas esse desejo é impossível. Tão frio!)

**Tonari de hohoemu kimi...**

(Do meu lado você está rindo...)

Ver seu nome no fim daquele pergaminho era ao mesmo tempo um susto e a realização de um sonho. O Santo Potter sempre foi tudo que ele sempre quis, e descobrir que a recíproca era verdadeira mexeu com seu interior de uma maneira que era indescritível! E mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez. Depois de se tornar um Death Eater, depois de tentar mata-lo, ter pisado em sua cara, jogado verdades em seu rosto, e ainda tê-lo traído mesmo depois que a tormenta passou...

**Hey Liar, Hey Liar!**

(Hey mentiroso, hey mentiroso!)

**Are mo kore mo uso jya mou**

(Tudo que era mentira acabou)

**I'm tired, so tired**

(Estou cansado, tão cansado)

**What do you think of living without me?**

(O que acha da vida sem mim?

Estava em choque, não conseguia de mover. Ficou ali olhando para seu nome, lendo e relendo a última parte do escrito por muito tempo, horas até. Quando era mais ou menos hora do chá ele se levantou, ignorou a empregada e saiu da mansão.

**There is nothing left to bleed**

(Não tem nada mais para sangrar)

**There is nothing left to bleed**

(Não tem nada mais para sangrar)

**My heart can't take this anymore**

(Meu coração não agüenta mais isso)

Harry abriu a porta, e não pode conter o susto. Parado na sua frente estava justamente aquele que desejara no minuto passado. Draco tinha os cabelos longos bagunçados deslizando sobre seus ombros.

A primeira coisa em que reparou foram seus olhos, que costumavam ser tão profundos e cinzas, mas que agora estavam avermelhados, provavelmente por ter chorado...? Isso sim é surpreendente, Draco Malfoy chorando? Até a idéia parecia incabível.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou um pouco hesitante. Harry se afastou, dando espaço para que o outro passasse, sem pronunciar palavra.

Draco adentrou o apartamento e nem ao menos fingiu conferir a mobília, encarou o chão por uns segundos e depois se virou novamente para Harry, que continuava no mesmo lugar:

- Posso sentar? - o moreno fez um gesto com a mão em direção ao sofá.

Draco se sentou, as pernas espaçadas e as costas arqueadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Era óbvio que este refletia profundamente no que dizer. Harry decidiu se sentar novamente no divã, ao lado do sofá.

- Encontrei seu amiguinho hoje...

- Ron? – e que amigos mais tinha?

- Hum... - Draco deu de ombros - então, hoje ele veio falar comigo sobre isso aqui... - e jogou o pergaminho sobre seu colo.

Imediatamente Harry reconheceu a carta que escrevera para seus amigos naquele dia nublado onde suas crises existenciais estavam com força total. Foi um dia em que se sentia particularmente vazio.

- É verdade? - perguntou Draco, olhando para seus olhos intensamente.

- O que? - Harry realmente não entendeu, estava perdido em seus pensamentos e quando voltou ainda estava na irrealidade.

- O que está no fim da carta... - uma pausa - É verdade?

_"Não existe sentido no mundo sem ele... sem Draco."_

É claro que era verdade! Mas era claro do mesmo jeito que não era possível dizer isso a ele, não assim desse jeito. O que ele estaria pensando? Sem palavras e sem fôlego, fechou os olhos com força e acenou com a cabeça. O que mais poderia fazer?

No minuto seguinte sentiu um par de mãos quentes pousarem em seu rosto e erguerem um pouco sua face. Sentiu a força do olhar do loiro mesmo com os olhos bem fechados.

- Abra os olhos. - disse uma voz rouca em tom imperativo.

Não podia deixar de acatar aquela ordem, quando abriu os olhos se deparou com os dele. Aqueles olhos prateados que tanto admirara. Finalmente estavam ali, na distancia que ele sempre quis.

- Você sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? - Draco disse numa voz fraca, ainda mais rouca que o normal. De novo não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

E então Draco o beijou, um beijo doce e quente.

Eles eram tudo o que precisavam.

Tudo o que procuraram o tempo todo estava ali.

E o mundo não era nada comparado àquele beijo.

Nada era.

Nem a notícia do noivado do famoso Harry Potter estampada na capa da revista que estava sobre a mesa.

Tsc...

**Just for the record,**

**The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:**

**Indifference or**

**Disinterest in what the critics say**

(Só pra lembrar,

O tempo hoje está um pouco sarcástico com uma boa chance de:

A. Indiferença ou

B. Desinteresse, no que a critica diz.)


End file.
